


my innocent brother

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Top Papyrus, bottom sans, ooc papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is just way to innocent for Sans's own good... or is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my innocent brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little taste of sin. Onward my ducklings.

Sometimes it's easy being Paps big bro. Sometimes it's not.  
"Sans. Where do babies come from." Uh. I knew this questions would come sooner or later.  
"Um well.. when two monsters love each other very much.. their love manifests into a baby." His eyes narrow in thought.  
"But brother. That doesn't make sense. Undyne and Alphys love each other very much and they haven't made a baby."  
"It's um. A bit more complicated than that. They have to.. ya know have sex."   
"That makes sense." He's nodding. "Sans. What is sex." Vetoed. Next question. I'm not answering this. Nope. Not gonna do it.   
"Um it's a way to physically show your love for another person. It's kind of like hugging... a lot while laying down and there's kissing and other stuff happens."  
"So if two monsters love each other very much and have sex they make a baby."  
"Um. Yea. Pretty much." He's smiling.  
"Sans. We should have a baby then."   
"Um Papyrus. Maybe I didn't explain things as good as I should have."  
"But you did. We love each other very much. We just have to have sex. We hug all the time. So we just need to lay down while we hug, and then we will make a baby." His eyes are so innocent.  
"Papyrus. It's a little more complicated. It's a different type of love. And the baby doesn't just appear. One of the monsters has to be the 'female' and the other a male. And there's more to sex than just hugging."  
"But you said it's like hugging, but while laying down."  
"Yea. It's um. Okay so I'm sure you've noticed occasionally something will feel weird in your lap area, and something will appear there. Remember we've talked about this before."  
"Yes. You said it was called an erection and that it was a natural response male monsters get."  
"Exactly. Now. Sex for each monster is a bit different. Humans need a male and female in order to have a baby, but monsters can use magic so we can have two daddies or two mommies. It's more natural for your magic to form an erection, but you can also form an... opening."  
"Can you also form the opening brother." He's always been very curious.  
"Uh. yea. I can make one if I want to." And I have several times. It just feels good. No. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that. "During sex, the monster in the 'male role' penetrates the monster in the 'female role'. That means that one monster pushes his erection into the other's opening."  
"So when we have sex am I going to be in the male role or female role." I try to fight back the blushing.  
"Papyrus. We can't have sex. I don't think you understand. It's a different kind of love than what you feel for me." It's the kind of love I feel for you. But I can't take advantage of my brother. He's so innocent.  
"How is this love different."  
"It's almost like an obsession. You want to hold them all the time. You want to be with them. When you get an.. erection you think about them while you touch yourself. You start to want to do lewd things to them." Fuck. I'm getting hard. Not now. "You want to be the most important person to them because they are already the most important person to you. And it hurts when you can't tell them how bad you want to kiss them and hold them because deep down you know it's not right to lust after your own brother and it's painful..."   
"Brother. You feel that kind of love for me." I can't stop the slow nodding. He smiles a small smile. "I do feel that kind of love for you brother. Please let me have sex with you."  
"Papyrus. Even if we do, that doesn't mean that a baby will happen."  
"That's fine. But you doubted that I love you and the Great Papyrus must prove himself." I can't refuse this guy anything.  
"If you want to. We can try. I'll um try to walk you through what needs to be done. It's your first time so um.. do you want to be the 'boy' or 'girl'." If I let him choose it takes the pressure off of me. I don't really want to go into what role I prefer at the moment.  
"I can be either?" I nod quietly. Then smiles. "I the great Papyrus would like to be the one to penetrate you." I ignore the chills that run down my spine. "Now brother, just lay back." He pushs me softly back on the coach and confidantly climes on top of me with a leg on either side of me.   
"Papyrus. It's okay if your nervous. Most people are their first time, and a lot of people don't completely enjoy their first time." He smiles happily.  
"I don't have anything to be nervous about Sans. We both trust each other. I've known you my whole life." His bony hands lower the bottoms and his orange erection pops out. Instinctively my tongue darts out to lick where my lips would be if I had any. And he's still smiling completely comfortable. "Brother open your mouth wide for me." I follow the gentle order and when he slides the leaking dick into my mouth my eyes roll back slightly. "Just like that Sans. Use your tongue a little more." It's so easy to follow what he asks me to do.   
A hand lays on my head encouraging my mouth to take more of him. His hips push in and out. My mouth is so full but he never makes me choke on him. It's a relaxed pace. When he pulls out completely my tongue follows trying to get even one more lick. When his own orange tongue wraps around my blue one I'm almost as content. My pants are removed and I'm left exposed and fully aroused.   
"Sans make an opening for me." I nod not trusting myself to talk. Not even a moment after I create an entrance for him is his tongue exploring every crevice. It slides in and out making me arch my back. His hands flip me over and widen my legs. A hand strokes me in time with his tongue. Fuck. His tongue caresses my insides each time going deeper. Then fingers join that long tongue and I know I'm squirming.  
"Papyrus. I don't. How do you know how to do this?” The tongue slows down before sliding out.  
"Sans. I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long." More chills. Papyrus... I've never heard him talk like this. "I've wanted to taste you, fill you up with my cum then drink it out of you. And I'm going to. I've waiting too long brother. I've spent to many nights watching you masturbate to me. Watching you beg me to slam my cock into you. You moan loudly like a cheap whore did you think I couldn't hear you call out for me. I've thought about what I wanted to do to you for so long. I have dozens of nights worth of desires. And I plan to use them. I'm sorry brother. I'm afraid I'm not as innocent as I've let you believe." His tongue wraps around my erection before pulling it into his mouth. He releases it with a pop. "But it's so cute how you take care of me. I liked letting you believe that I was nieve to lust."   
"Papyrus." He sucks me back into his mouth for a brief moment before returning to stretching my opening.   
"You aren't mad.. are you brother." That tongue. He could try to kill me right now and I wouldn't be mad as long as he kept doing that. "You are just so cute when you're flushed and trying to explain things that make you embarrassed. But I've seen how you act when you're turned on. And that coyness isn't you at all brother. Come on. I know you're feeling good. Moan for me Sans." Two fingers scissor to allow that tongue to travel deeper.   
"Nnn." His free hand slowly jerks me off. Way to slow. I need it faster. "Ahh." He knows I want it faster. He's practically smirking at me. "more. Please." His tongue licks along my ribs.   
"I'm sorry brother I don't understand. What do you want?"   
"Papyrus please fuck me." His tongue slides against my neck and then licks my chin before tangling his tongue with mine again.   
"That's all you had to say brother." I scream when he enters me. His tongue licks the stray tears away. "Shh. I know it hurts brother. I know it's your first time as well." I tense slightly but his hand softly rubs against my ribs. "I know that you always try to act brave for me. And that's one of the reasons I love you. But I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of you to Sans." He isn't moving. I know he wants to, but he isn't. He's waiting patiently. Just like I knew he would. He wouldn't ever want to hurt me.   
"Papyrus, please move." I try to keep the desperation out of my voice.  
"Shh. Not yet Sans. I don't want to hurt you." My legs wrap around him and pull him forward slightly. We both groan audibly.   
"I'm fine, just please move. I can't stand waiting."   
"Fuck. You turn me on so much." He pulls nearly all the way out and pushes in just as slowly.   
"Yea. Feels... naa. Good." His hands are griping my legs tightly pulling me against him. "Want more. Please." He pulls out and I'm about to protest when he rolls us where he's lying flat on the couch and I'm on top of him.   
"Then ride me." He slides me down and I squirm now that gravity is pulling me down on him. Hesitantly I raise slightly then push back down. His hand rubs my hip encouragingly. "Just like that Sans." Both of my hands brace myself against his ribs as I start a fast pace of riding my little brother. "Keep going Sans."  
"Ahh. ahhh. ahhh." His hands grab my arms to pull me down faster. "Paps. P.. Pappy. I can't. There. Good. Mmm."  
"That's it. Keep fucking yourself brother. Keep going." His hips are meeting me every time I slam down. He's so deep inside me. I can feel it stretching the opening I created. I tighten it around him. "Yea Sans. You’re such a tease. If you keep doing that I'm going to cum."  
"Well if.. mnn.. you keep slamming into me like this I'm going to cum."  
"Good. I want you to release all over me." He slams inside of me harder.  
"Pappy. Really. I can't.. handle it." His hands grab my hips stilling me while he pushes in and out. He's not letting my body move. Forcing me to take all of him before sliding out and repeating the process.   
"Sans. I'm close."  
"Yea.. me.. t.....ahhhh." My body goes limp as the waves of pleasure take over my body. I barely register when Papyrus releases inside of me. I'm so tired that I can't stop my eyes from slipping shut. He slides out of me and pulls me more comfortably on top of him.   
"Asleep already Sans. I was hoping to do more, but I suppose we can when you wake up. You lazy bones." I half hear the gentle laugh. The last thing I feel before I go to sleep is my brother nuzzling against me.


End file.
